Some Day My Prince Will Come
by granger2malfoy
Summary: Years after the war, Hermione became pregant with Draco's child and then wishes for her prince to come. Oneshot, complete


**Title: Some Day My Prince Will Come (1/1)**

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

**Rating:** All Ages

**Disclaimer:** Sadly HP characters and Disney storyline are not mine.

**A/N:** This is one of the seven fics for my friends and people on my list at live journal, which my live journal user name is granger2malfoy (go figure.) Thanks to my beta, Jade. hugs

* * *

_**Some Day My Prince Will Come **_

Hermione finished the dinner dishes and put the remaining dinner away as leftovers for next night. She sighed and wiped her brow with the back of a sudsy hand as she heard the movie her daughter had put in DVD player, which was Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, again. The music of the movie drifted in the air and she began to sing with it as she put the clean dishes away," Some day my prince will come. Some day we'll meet again. And away to his castle we'll go to be happy forever I know."

"I think she is going to wear down that DVD, if it is possible." A male voice entered the room but Hermione did not need to turn to know who it was. It was Elizabeth's father and a man she had been crushing on for the passed two years. Draco Malfoy.

During the final months of the war, they worked side-by-side to end the war that shook the wizarding world to its very base. Must were surprised when Draco turned up at the Headquarters door and personally handed Harry all the information about the Death Eaters and Voldemort that he knew. Hermione and he were teamed up to come up with a downfall for the madman, which refused any mercy to the Malfoy family after all the failures Draco and his father had committed. Long days turned into longer nights as they worked endless hours on their project, which turned into harsh frustration, which lead to the creation of their daughter, Elizabeth Narcissa Granger.

At the first news of her pregnancy, Narcissa had been there immediately to help her with anything she wanted, needed, or desired. The same could not be said for her son, who disappeared off the face of the Earth after Hermione told him the news. Not that she expected his assistance, money, or name. She was going to do it on her own but Narcissa, Remus, and Harry all stood by her side during those long months of pregnancy and first two years of her daughter's life.

Then on the Christmas four years ago, Draco showed up on her doorstep with presents for both her and her daughter. Had Narcissa and Remus not been there celebrating with her already, Hermione would've shut the door on his snub face but she gracefully let him in and allowed him to see the little angel that he denied for over two years. Slowly after that night, they started to become friends as he wanted to have more of a presence in Elizabeth's life.

Yet over the past two years of him visiting their daughter, he seemed to be spending just as much time with her as well, whenever he could. He even had a room in her apartment, where he basically lived seven nights a week. His loving nature took a while to bring out of him but with her daughter, she made it so easy to see what a caring man Draco Malfoy really was after all.

Hermione hated to admit, even to herself, that she had fallen in love with Draco and she had no idea what he really thought of her. Sometimes, just sometimes, she thought she caught glimpses of love in his silver orbs but they would vanish as quickly as they came.

"Hermione!" Draco loudly spoke from her right side.

She dropped the mug in her hand, silently cursed and then fixed it with a wave of the hand. A heavy sigh escaped her body before she replied, "I'm sorry. Were you saying something?"

"Yes, actually I was," Draco smirked as he leaned on the counter and sent the fixed mug up in the cabinet where it belonged. "I was asking what was on your mind."

Hermione crossed the kitchen as she stated, "Nothing. Could you watch Elizabeth while I go get that kitten she asked for Christmas?"

"No."

She turned with a confused expression and asked, "No?"

Draco walked across the same room and took her hands in his as he led her to the table. "Not till you tell me what's wrong."

Hermione sat down as she noticed the determined look in his eyes, which meant business. "I just have some things on my mind but they can wait till after the holidays."

"No, they can't. Talk."

"You can be so stubborn sometimes." She rolled her eyes and played with the edges of the Santa Clause tablecloth that her daughter begged her to put out. "Do you think I am pretty?"

Draco leaned back in his chair and he replied, "No."

Her heart tugged at his quick answer but she was determined to now finish the questions that had been on her mind. "Would you want to be with me forever?"

He held her eyes as he came back with a soft. "No."

Her heart broke as she asked her last question with tears about to fall. "If I were to walk away, would you cry?"

He shook his head and said, "No."

Having heard enough, she wiped the tears that began to fall as she got up from the table. But Draco caught her by the elbow and forced her to look at him as she struggled to get away. He held her tightly to his chest as he spoke, "You asked me if I thought you were pretty, you're absolutely beautiful."

A sob echoed out of her chest as Draco continued, "I don't want to be with you forever, I _need_ to be with you forever. "

Her knees gave out as she slipped down to the floor but remained tightly in his arms as he went with her to his knee and spoke again, "And I won't cry if you walked away … I'd die."

Happy sobs poured out of her as she pulled him into a hug and she turned when she heard the door to the kitchen open. "Mommy, are you alright?"

Hermione nodded as Draco chuckled and said, "Actually, your mother and I are just having a heart-to-heart. Come here, princess."

The six-year walked across to them and Draco looked at their daughter as he took each of their left hands. "Elizabeth, I want you to be honest with me. What would you think of me being married to your mommy?"

Hermione's head lifted up quickly but he did not look at her as Elizabeth smiled brightly and said, "I'd love that, daddy."

The child's smile faulted for a moment as she looked at her mother and then back to her father and said, "But only if you promise to never hurt her again. I don't like it when she cries at night."

Draco quickly turned to Hermione and cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand. With a heavy sigh, he spoke, "I am not a perfect man and I will probably make mistakes as I go. But I promise to try my hardest to never make you cry again. Hermione Jane Granger, will you be my wife and make me happier than I am sure I deserve to be?"

With a sniff, Hermione answered, "Yes!"

He pulled her again into a tight hug and their daughter jumped around the kitchen. Then a small hand tapped Draco on the shoulder as their daughter asked, "Hold it. You can't ask to marry mum without a ring. That's how it happens in all the stories. She needs a ring."

"Well, you are so right," Draco chuckled and leaned back as he dug into his back pocket. He brought out a tiny velvet box and enlarged it wordlessly. "This was supposed to be one of your Christmas presents but I don't think Santa will mind."

He slipped on the diamond engagement ring onto her ring finger as he explained, "This was mum's and I thought we might start a new tradition in our family to pass it down."

Hermione just cried as she saw the beautiful ring and then her dancing daughter who was singing a Snow White song. She closed her as eyes and hugged Draco tightly as she thought, "My prince finally came."

_The End_


End file.
